Motor vehicles have any number of reservoirs to contain operating liquids. Vehicles powered by internal combustion engines may have reservoirs for engine oil, coolant, brake fluid, power steering fluid, washer fluid, fuel and like. Electric and hybrid-electric powered vehicles may at least include coolant for the energy storage units, washer fluid and brake fluid among others.
Maintaining proper fluid levels can be essential to reliable operation of the vehicle. A lack of engine oil or coolant may compromise the power unit, a lack of brake fluid may compromise stopping ability, and a lack of other fluids may affect operating characteristics of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a liquid level sensor that is capable of reporting a reliable quantity of a liquid within a reservoir, and to communicate data indicating the current liquid level to one or more vehicle controls, instruments and/or displays. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.